


Okie Dokie, Loki

by e_n_silvermane



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: "okie dokie lokie", hope this gets a laugh, maybe someone's thought of this before, natasha is mentioned - Freeform, puns, so are Cap and Tony, stupid jokes :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_n_silvermane/pseuds/e_n_silvermane
Summary: Thor finds this Midgardian expression hilarious. (Spoiler alert: Loki does not.)





	Okie Dokie, Loki

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is what you would call a crack fic?  
> This is my first writing for Marvel, so let me know what I should do better/if any of the characters are out of their norm! :)  
> ALSO: takes place in the au where nobody dies and they all live happily ever after, lol

Monday morning, a misery to many, opened with a bright and beautiful sunrise that almost no one was awake to see. Well, except for Bruce, who was getting coffee at the first hint of dawn, whistling to make up for the absence of bluebirds in the Stark Tower.  
Upon entering the kitchen, Bruce was startled to see their resident god of thunder face down and asleep on the table. Curiously, he took a step closer. Thor’s chest rumbled with a quiet snore.  
“Uh... Thor?” He patted the god’s shoulder, gently at first, then firmly. “Thor. Thor, time to rise and shine…”  
Thor lifted his head sleepily, and upon seeing his good friend the scientist, he perked up right away. “Bruce!”  
Bruce laughed quietly to himself as Thor rubbed his eyes and stretched. “What are you doing down here?”  
“It is a long story.” Thor had a sheepish look on his face. “I was awake quite late last night, and my mind was wandering, as it does during such hours. I was looking at the stars—what a magnificent view you have from here!—and I began to think…” He paused, looking puzzled.  
“Yes?” Bruce prompted.  
“I’m...sorry,” Thor frowned a little. “I… I came up with a lot of questions about the universe, you see. And I decided that since there was little time before you would awaken, that I would wait for you here, in the kitchens.”  
“Ah, I see.” Bruce nodded, walking over and taking down two mugs from the cupboard. “Well, ask away! I’m not particularly familiar with the specifics of astronomy, but I’m sure I could answer whatever inquiries you have.”  
Thor watched Bruce prepare two cups of coffee and wracked his brain for the vaguest memory of the supposedly-complex questions he’d thought of. But he could remember nothing.  
Humming to himself, Bruce set down a steaming mug of coffee in front of his friend and sat across from him, sipping from his own mug carefully.  
A silence followed, in which Thor poured (pardon the pun here) an ungodly amount of sugar into his coffee.  
“So…?” Bruce asked, watching as Thor stirred his drink with a deeply contemplative look on his face.  
“There is one problem, my good friend.” Now the blond god looked troubled. “I… do not remember any of the questions about the universe.”  
Bruce couldn’t help but laugh at this, and upon seeing the mildly upset expression on Thor’s face, he laughed harder.  
“It’s not that funny,” Thor muttered to himself. Bruce tried to calm down, then.  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. It’s just...amusing. To me.” He said with a wide smile. “I’ve got to get to the lab soon, but if you remember any of them, come and ask. I’d be happy to help.” Another sip of his coffee.  
“Yes. Yes, I think I will. Perhaps I shall retrace my steps, and then I will remember.” Thor smiled once more. “If I think of a question, I shall come right to you!”  
“Okie dokie lokie,” Bruce said unwittingly, and took yet another long sip of his coffee.  
“What did you say?” Thor tilted his head to the side as if maybe he’d heard wrong, a disbelieving look on his face.  
“Okie dokie lokie?” Bruce repeated. “It means okay. Like, ‘alright.’ Sounds good. You know?”  
Thor thought about it a moment, and then nodded. “A Midgardian phrase if I have ever heard one.”  
“Yup.”

It didn’t occur to Bruce until later why Thor might have thought that simple phrase was so weird.

At the early, early hour of nine o’clock in the morning, Loki’s ears were accosted by a sudden banging at his door and the exclamations of an overexcited brother.  
“Not this again.” He slid further down into his silky green bed sheets, willing Thor away with all his might.  
“Brother! I must tell you something!” Thor was giddy and delighted when Loki opened the door after twenty-five minutes of non-stop thumping and excited shouting.  
“Can it wait?” Loki glared fiercely at his older brother, who stopped to think for a second.  
“No, it cannot!” Thor chimed happily. “I need you to state something.”  
“Thor...” Loki heaved his chest with a deep sigh of irritation.  
“Please? Anything. Anything at all. Just state something. I want to share with you a new Midgardian expression I have learned!”  
“Then why don’t you just say it and leave me alone?” Loki’s glare grew more icy with each second, something Thor’s glee seemed impervious to.  
“Please, brother, saying it within the situation is half the fun!”  
“Alright, fine.” Loki drew himself up, trying to look as intimidating as possible with his black hair still rumpled and sleep-wilted. “If you do not shut up and march downstairs to go bother somebody else right now, I am going to stab you with a paring knife.”  
“Okie dokie Loki!” Thor said, and then burst out in uproarious laughter. Loki, to say the least, was not amused.  
“Who told you to say that? Stark? The spiderling? I’ll bet it was the spiderling!”  
“No, no, brother, it was the good scientist,” Thor laughed. “He only mentioned it in passing, but I thought it would be hilarious to—”  
“Well, you thought wrong!” Loki seemed to bristle with indignance.  
“Come now, brother!” Thor reached out to him. “I would have assumed that you, the God of Mischief, of all people would surely understand!”  
“I am going to give you a ten second head start.” The raven-haired god could barely breathe, he was so mad.  
“Oh, Loki—”  
“Ten.”  
“You wouldn’t-!”  
“Nine.”  
“...of course, you would, wouldn’t you-”  
“Eight.”  
“Alright, alright, I’m going. Sleep well, brother, but do not miss the midday meal again!”  
With that being said, Thor was out of Loki’s way and down the hall before he could reach “seven”. The god of mischief slammed his door shut again in vexation, and muttered curses to himself as he climbed back into bed.

“Don’t. Don’t say it. I know that look.” Loki snapped at Peter, who was already giggling behind his hand.  
It had been a long week. Seventy six times, he had heard that phrase used. Mostly, it was Thor’s fault. The rest of the team caught on quickly, and Loki had all but resorted to locking himself in his room. It was stupid how much it bothered him. It really was stupid. But it was also really, really annoying.  
Stark (of course) thought it was hilarious, and said “okie dokie lokie” every time the opportunity presented itself with Loki in earshot. Natasha found it amusing with the first few jokes, but now only rolled her eyes when somebody mentioned it. Bruce was kinder and might have thought it funny, but didn’t say it every two seconds, like some people. Cap didn’t care either way, and Peter-  
Well, Loki hadn’t seen Peter until now. The kid had to finish school for the week and was supposed to spend some time with his aunt, which was all good and well for the both of them. After all, he had a strange fascination with the Norse gods, and Loki thought it better if the spiderling were not to be around him this day—he was already irritated and not really in the mood for hundreds upon hundreds of questions about his past and what Asgard was like.  
Still, Peter lit up like a Christmas tree when he saw the god of mischief, and proceeded to follow him around for a good portion of the day. For the first hour, Loki completely ignored him. For the second hour, he answered questions warily, not giving Peter an opportunity to recite that damned Midgardian idiom. On the third hour, he began to actually converse with the spiderling, thinking that maybe he’d been wrong about the little glint he saw in Peter’s eyes. But he should’ve known. He really should have known.  
“Mister Loki,” Peter started for what seemed like the hundredth time, “After we have lunch, would you like to play chess or read some more of that book you were telling me about?”  
“I suppose a game of chess wouldn’t hurt,” Loki mused, and then snapped to attention when Peter let out a little laugh.  
“O-” he started. Loki pointed at him and seethed,  
“Don’t. Don’t say it. I know that look.”  
The spiderling was silent for a moment. Loki allowed himself to relax. This was Peter, he was a nice kid. Surely he-  
“Okie dokie, Loki.”

There was a sudden thud and sounds of running footsteps from upstairs, paired with shrieking laughter and angry yelling. Thor was perched on a chair in Bruce’s lab, absolutely beaming with amusement.  
“What’s so funny?” Bruce asked, having been in the middle of an intricate explanation of how shooting stars came to be.  
“Ah, nothing.” Thor motioned for him to continue, silently laughing and thanking the Midgardian race for coming up with such a simple-yet-hilarious little expression.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
